jack and ronnie
by ilovemidge
Summary: jack and ronnie fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

_It's Valentine's Day, Jack and Ronnie are still separated._

**Jack texts Ronnie – **look Ronnie I'm sorry for everything okay, but you still own half of this business I just need you to come down to the club to collect some paperwork

Ronnie reads the texts she doesn't want to look weak and agrees to collect it Ronnie texts back – okay yeah, but that's all I'm coming for I've got other things to do Ronnie walks into club 

**Ronnie – **Jack….?

She goes into the office, it has been decorated for Valentine's Day, it is filled with red heart balloons and flowers, Ronnie notices pieces of paper dotted around the room they read… Ronnie, I'm sorry I ever hurt you it never meant to happen… It was a big mistake and I will regret it for the rest of my life… It was a mistake that should never of been made… 

**Everyone makes mistakes and shouldn't everyone deserve a second chance?… **

**The truth is Ronnie, you mean the world to me and I really don't want to be without you…**

Jack walks into the office 

**Jack- **Ronnie….I love you

**Ronnie – **You what?

**Jack- **I…I love you

**Ronnie – **Jack I don't have time for your stupid games

**Jack – **This is no game Ronnie, I really do love you

Ronnie – but we haven't known each other for… 

**(Jack cuts in) - …**I know we haven't, and I don't know why I feel this way but I do Ronnie, I need you

**Ronnie – **well I'm sorry Jack but what you done with Selena

**(Jack interrupts again) – **was wrong yes I know, but it meant nothing, yes we have a bit of history together but that's in the past, she's moving to France and taking Penny with her

**Ronnie – **I'm sorry to hear that Jack but it seems that now Selena's gone its ok because I'm here like some sort of back up.

**Jack – **No that's no it at all, don't you think if I really didn't like you, I'd be moving out to France myself so I could still see my daughter, no Ronnie I'm not it's because I like you so much I'm staying here, I'm choosing to be with you rather than to see my daughter, and that's been a hard decision to make Ronnie but its because I love you.

Ronnie stands there speechless not knowing what to say 

_Jack takes Ronnie by the hand and pulls her closer_

Jack- And I know Ron that you love me too you're just scared to admit it 

Ronnie begins to argue back but Jack puts his finger on her lips and tenderly kisses her. They both pull away and look adoringly into each other's eyes and Ronnie then kisses him again. They go back to the flat and one thing leads to another.

**Ronnie – **I should really be getting back to the pub, they're going to be wondering where I've gone

**Jack – **You're regretting it already aren't you?

**Ronnie- **(she smiles lovingly at him) No of course not

She kisses him passionately and he pulls her back down into the bed

**Ronnie – **No really though I better be getting back

**Jack – **But it's Valentine's Day?

**Ronnie – **Yeah I know but I said I'd help out at the Vic but I'll see you later yeah?

**Jack – **yeah I'd like that, I'll take you out for a meal somewhere if you like?

**Ronnie – **but what about the club?

**Jack – **I'm sure Jase and Dawn can take care of it for one night

**Ronnie – **I really don't think they could, we've got that group of people coming tonight remember?

**Jack – **Oh yeah I forgot about them

**Ronnie – **I don't mind working tonight and then after we could come back to yours? (she smiles at him seductively)

**Jack – **sounds like a good idea to me

**Ronnie – **but Jack me and you, if it going to happen it's on my terms ok, just between us yeah

**Jack – **yes ok

**Ronnie – **I haven't forgiven you for what you've done and to begin trusting you again, well that's another story but lets just see how things go

How will things go at the club?

Will the night go as smoothly as planned?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** Before going to the club Ronnie is at the Vic with Roxy 

**Roxy- **so what you doing tonight? I thought we could go out, I heard there's a new club opened

**Ronnie – **well actually I'm working tonight

**Roxy- **what in the Vic?

**Ronnie- **no actually…at the club

**Roxy- **but Ronnie…are you sure you're ready?

**Ronnie- **yes I'm fine, I've got to go over sometime

**Roxy- **oh btw this probably isn't a good time to tell you but Dad wants to see you

Ronnie face is expressionless and doesn't say a word 

**Roxy- **oh come on Ron you never see him, I know you said you had a massive argument and that you don't always see eye to eye but it's been years, your always putting it off and we don't get to see him that often

**Ronnie- **I don't think it's a good idea because well what with the club and everything

It is obvious at this point Ronnie is making up any excuses she can think off 

**Roxy- **Ron don't be stupid, I'm sure you can spare an hour, anyway it's all arranged he's coming to us this time

**Ronnie- **Rox!

**Roxy- **it will be fine, I've got to go see you later!

**Ronnie- **Roxy!!

It was too late Roxy had already gone rushing down the stairs to avoid the rest of the conversation

_Ronnie was caught up with all of it, no way did she want to see her father again, it wasn't just an argument she had with him it was more than that, Roxy never knew, she never felt she could tell her, no one knew, Ronnie's mood dramatically dropped, why would her father want to see her anyway, Ronnie couldn't see a way out._

_At the club_

**Jack-** alright gorgeous?

**Ronnie- **yeah spose

**Jack- **what's up?

**Ronnie- **nothing

**Jack- **you sure?

**Ronnie- **yes I'm fine, would you just drop it

Ronnie walks off in a huff, Jack knows there's something wrong and wants to find out 

_It's the end of the evening Jack is getting the last of the drunken people from the party out, Ronnie is still upset over what happened earlier_

-Alright babe?

One of the drunken men who haven't managed to leave has come up behind Ronnie 

**Ronnie- **alright party's over I think you better leave

-I'm not leaving until I get what I want, and what I want is you

He shoves her against the wall, Ronnie struggles but appears to be helpless under this man's strength

_Meanwhile Jack is coming out of the office_

**Jack- **oi you get off her

Jack grabs the man by the collar and throws him out 

**Jack- **and if you ever do anything like that again or show your face round here you'll have me to deal with

Jack goes back to see Ronnie 

_Ronnie, by this time has had enough, and tears are streaming down her face_

**Jack- **Ron… this is not like you, what's the matter?

Ronnie- it's not just him, I've got other stuff on my mind at the moment Jack pulls her closer and hugs her tightly 

**Jack- **what do you mean, other things?

**Ronnie- **don't worry it's nothing

**Jack- **it's obviously not nothing otherwise you wouldn't be like this

**Ronnie- **jack just leave it ok

**Jack- **well maybe I don't want to just leave it, I know when something's wrong

**Ronnie- **DON'T EVEN START SAYING YOU KNOW ME, BECAUSE YOU DON'T, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE HALF OF IT, NO ONE DOES! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY IM BOTHERING GIVING YOU A SECOND CHANCE, YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T DESERVE IT!

**Jack- **Ron please I know you're upset but…

By this time Ronnie has pulled away from him, Jack tries to hug her again but Ronnie starts to hit him, not hard but enough to hurt, tears streaming from her face. Jack grabs her hands tightly and pulls her into him. Ronnie gives up and just stays the crying.

**Jack- **I'm sorry Ron, I'm sorry I hurt you but I do love you, I know I've said it before but I mean it Ron, I do, please tell me what's wrong, I'm here for you, I want to know, I want to help you

**Ronnie- **I can't…it's horrible, I can barely think about it without it making me upset

**Jack- **please Ron, it's not going to make me like you less, nothing ever could, I will always be here

Ronnie is hesitant but has had enough a eventually gives in 

**Ronnie- **well everyone has secrets and well lets just say mine's a dark secret, meant to be kept behind closed doors

**Jack- **I have secrets to Ron

**Ronnie- **not as dark as this one

**Jack- **go on babe..

He takes her hand and squeezes it tightly 

**Ronnie- **well lets just say I didn't have the best childhood when I was growing up… I was the eldest, probably the brightest and the smartest, but that didn't seem to matter, Roxy was the golden child, Daddy's favourite little girl… he spoilt her rotten she got everything she wanted… and what did I get…a broken arm which I supposedly got from falling off the climbing frame at school (she starts to cry)

**Jack- **oh Ron I'm so sorry

**Ronnie- **Don't be that was just the start of it, whilst Roxy got all the presents I got a good seeing to, my mum was an alcoholic and too dumb to realise, she used to say I was silly always fracturing something, getting bruises, scars, breaking a bone, she said I had weak bones…but what did she know…nothing that's what and nobody ever did…he told me if I was to tell someone he would…he would (_she begins to cry again)_...kill me

Jack hugs her tightly, stroking her hair 

**Jack- **why didn't you go to the police, they could of done something

**Ronnie- **Jack he said he'd kill me, I was only a kid, I didn't know any better. I left home when I was 16 and never saw my father again. Roxy still sees him, whenever he's not busy and has time for her, which is about once a year, she doesn't know what he did to me I could never bring myself to tell her…to tell anyone…until now, that's why I am who I am, always been strong, it built me up to be tough and not to trust anyone

Jack- Isn't there something you can do, go to the police, I was a copper once they can still do something about it 

**Ronnie- **I don't want to, they are not going to just arrest him they are going to need evidence and there's none of that, I thought never seeing him again would just leave everything in the past, that is until Roxy told me this morning that he wants to see me and that she said I would meet him

**Jack- **make an excuse Ron, you don't have to go, I won't let you

**Ronnie- **yeah I know that, but I always have made excuses, she thinks that we don't see each other because of an argument that happened years ago

**Jack- **you could tell her?

**Ronnie- **she wouldn't believe me, she thinks Dad's the kindest man of this planet and then we would be in an everlasting argument, no I can't tell her and I don't want you going and saying anything to anybody ok?

**Jack- **of course I wouldn't, but look Ron you don't have to see him

**Ronnie- **I know but he's coming here and knowing Roxy she won't tell me when and will just surprise me

**Jack- **well look, there's no way I'm letting you do this on your own, I'm not going to let you get hurt, I've already done that to you and I will never forgive myself, if you end up seeing him then I'm going to be there right by your side and if he lays one finger on you…

**Ronnie- **thank you, I know this is a lot to take on with me and you probably want to run a mile

**Jack- **you can't get rid of me that easily

Ronnie leans in and kisses him gently on the lips, they pull away and gaze into each other's eyes, they kiss again but this time more passionately and more fiery

Once again they go back to Jack's flat and Ronnie ends up in his bed

Will Ronnie's Dad turn up?

Will Ronnie and Jack's relationship stay strong?

**[sorry its long, tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ronnie wakes up in Jacks bed 

**Jack- **morning sexy

**Ronnie- **(smiling) morning

She begins to get up but is surprised by Jack wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back close to him

**Jack- **stay for a bit longer please

Ronnie laughs and struggle for a bit but gives in and cuddles into him 

**Jack- **I do have one question for you though

**Ronnie- **and what's that then?

**Jack- **why did you tell me everything last night, you said you had told no one so why me?

Ronnie blushes and looks embarrassed 

**Ronnie- **ermm I don't know

**Jack- **ohh your blushing now, it's because you love me isn't it?

Jack begins to tickle her, Ronnie laughs hysterically 

**Ronnie- **yes…

She quickly shuts up as she realises what she's just said 

**Jack- **what did you just say?

**Ronnie- **nothing… I said nothing

Ronnie turns bright red and tries to change the subject but Jack interrupts her by kissing her gently on the lips 

**Jack- **you do don't you?

**Ronnie- **I do what?

**Jack- **love me, you do don't you?

He kisses her again but more passionately 

**Ronnie- **yes…

Ronnie turns red again, Jack smiles and pulls her closer, running his fingers through her hair 

**Jack- **you don't need to be embarrassed Ron, because you know how I feel about you, I love you too

They kiss fiercely and go under the covers for round 2 A bit later on at the Vic 

**Roxy- **Ron where the hell have you been all night?

**Ronnie- **I kipped at the club I had tons of paper work to go through

**Roxy- **you're lying Ron, and if I found out you've been with Jack…

**Ronnie- **I'm not stupid, it's just I haven't worked for a while I needed to catch up on a few things

**Roxy- **okay…okay

Ronnie had been doing some thinking and thought that maybe after all this time she should see her father

**Ronnie- **Rox…when is Dad coming?

**Roxy- **he said he would tonight

**Ronnie- **tonight?

**Roxy- **yeah and you are seeing him this time, you've got to get over that petty argument

Ronnie thought this was a bit soon to see him and made a decision 

**Ronnie- **well the thing is I'm working tonight

**Roxy- **well I will bring him to the club then, we can have a few drinks… but is Jack going to be there?

**Ronnie- **yes, why?

**Roxy- **I just don't think I could stand seeing that slime ball after what he did to you

**Ronnie- **well I want him there…

Ronnie shut up quickly 

**Roxy- **you what?

**Ronnie- **erm nothing…I meant I want him there because I can't handle the club all by myself

**Roxy- **oh right I see

Roxy didn't seem to notice that time, she was too busy deciding what she was going to wear that evening, if Ronnie wanted to keep her and Jack a secret she was going to have to be more cautious than this

Ronnie receives a text whilst Roxy is still going on about what to wear

**Jack- **Hi babe, want to meet up for lunch? I'll take you out somewhere nice. x

Ronnie texts back

**Ronnie- **yeah. Sounds good. I'll meet you at the club at 12. x

**Roxy- **who was that from?

**Ronnie- **Jack, I left some work at the club last night

**Roxy- **so you actually still talk to him?

**Ronnie- **yes I can't exactly ignore him can I? He is my business partner

It's 12 and Ronnie meets Jack outside the club

She kisses him on the cheek

**Ronnie- **so where we going?

**Jack- **thought we could go to Fargo's?

**Ronnie- **yeah, sounds like a good idea

They go to Fargo's and get seated

**Ronnie- **by the way my dad, he's coming tonight

**Jack- **he's what?

**Ronnie- **he's coming tonight

**Jack- **are you going to see him?

**Ronnie- **well I feel I should

**Jack- **don't feel you have to do anything Ron

**Ronnie- **well I told Roxy that I was working tonight so she's bringing him down to the club and I was kinda wondering…

**Jack- **if I would be there with you?

**Ronnie- **well yes (she smiles at him)

**Jack- **of course I will, I wanted to be there anyway, I don't want you to get upset or hurt anymore

**Ronnie- **what you mean like after you hurt me?

Jack looks ashamed of himself

**Jack- **yes exactly, I'm an idiot and always will be for what I did, but it will never change the way I feel about you…and Ron…

**Ronnie- **yes?

**Jack- **thank you

**Ronnie- **for what?

**Jack- **giving me a second chance

**Ronnie- **well like you said everyone makes mistakes and everyone deserves a second chance

How will things go with Ronnie's father?

Ronnie has another shocking confession?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the club

Jack- it's busy tonight

Ronnie- yeah it is, you wouldn't really think so for a Thursday

Jack- yeah I know what you mean, is Roxy here yet?

Ronnie- No

Jack- you know it's not too late Ron, to change your mind, I can just get security not let them in?

Ronnie- Jack it's fine

Jack- I'm only saying because I care about you

Ronnie- I know, thank you, sorry I'm just a bit nervous

Jack- don't be I'm here to protect you

Ronnie- (she smiles) you know I never thought I would like hearing someone say that to me, but with you I actually do

Jack- it's weird because in some sense we are the same and sometimes I think I can even tell what you are thinking

Ronnie- you know what, I get that feeling too but I never said anything because I thought you would just think I was weird (she laughs)

Jack- well I guess we are both weird then (he laughs too), by the way Roxy's here

Ronnie- well I guess this is it then

She smoothes down her clothes, Ronnie sees her father getting closer and begins to become very nervous

Before Roxy comes over Jack grabs Ronnie's hand and squeezes it tightly

Roxy- Hey Ron

Ronnie- Hi

Ronnie's Dad- Hi Ronnie darling, it's good to see you

Ronnie says nothing

Jack comes up behind them

Jack- anyone for drinks?

Roxy- yeah we'll have two beers

Ronnie continues to say nothing

Jack comes back quickly with the drinks and stands with Ronnie

Roxy- Jack we don't need you here okay? Do we Ron?

Ronnie looks down at her feet

Ronnie's Dad- Look Ron, please don't be like this

He puts his hands on hers

She snatches her hands away and begins to cry

Ronnie- I'm sorry…I can't do this

She runs into the office and Jack is closely behind Roxy starts to follow

Roxy- Ronnie! Come back!

Jack- leave her Roxy

Roxy- No why should I, she's my sister I can do what I want…

Jack- just leave her! (shouting at Roxy)

Roxy shuts up and is shocked by Jack being like this meanwhile Ronnie's Dad has come up behind Roxy and wants to see her

Ronnie's Dad- look I just want to see if she's alright

Jack- I think you better leave her alone

Ronnie's Dad- she's my daughter and who are you?

Jack- wouldn't you like to know, and you better steer clear until she's ready because if you ever lay one finger on her EVER I will kill you

Jack has gone slightly overboard, he is shouting, as he is full of hatred and anger for this man

Ronnie's dad has realised that Jack knows and he means what he says

Roxy- what do you mean Jack, if he ever lays one finger on her? Why would he do that anyway?

Jack- (ignoring Roxy) I think you better leave, you've outstayed your welcome

Jack storms off and goes into the office where Ronnie in the corner, on the floor crying, he locks the office door so they will not be disturbed

Jack- (he holds her in his arms) Ron they've gone now, I'm here you don't need to be scared anymore

Ronnie- why am I so stupid?

Jack- don't talk about yourself like that you're not stupid at all, you done well even looking at him, which is more than can be said for me I kind of went a bit over the top

Ronnie- what do you mean?

Jack- well I shouted at him and told him if he ever laid a finger on you then I would kill him, I'm really sorry Ronnie, I lost it, I didn't mean to make things worse

Ronnie kisses him

Ronnie- thank you

Jack- for what?

Ronnie- being there for me, I don't think I can see him again

Jack- well you don't have to, it's going to raise more questions with Roxy though especially as I said not to hurt you and she got a bit confused by that, but leave that to your Dad to sort out, in the mean time don't worry about it, I'll take you home, to mine

Ronnie- that's not exactly what I'd call home

Jack- well it is for now, I'm not letting you go back there tonight, not when he's there

Ronnie- Thanks Jack, for everything

He pulls her closer

They go back to the flat and again one thing leads to another

In the morning

Ronnie- (Ronnie wretches) I think I'm going to be sick

She runs to the bathroom and is sick in the toilet

Jack- Ron are you ok?

Ronnie comes out of the bathroom and is really embarrassed

Ronnie- I'm sorry, I think I better go

Jack- don't be silly, you're not going to scare me off that easily (he laughs) but are you ok?

Ronnie- yeah I'm fine now, it's weird it almost seems as if it were… (Ronnie stops mid-sentence)

Jack- as if it were what?

Ronnie- oh nothing

Jack- no what… go on

Ronnie- as if it were morning sickness

Jack says nothing

Ronnie- but it's probably not

But the more Ronnie thought about it, the more possible she thought it could be, when Ronnie first slept with Jack, they didn't use contraception, it kind of just happened

She goes into the kitchen and gets a glass of water and leaves Jack in the bedroom

Jack stays there for a while just thinking and then follows in after Ronnie

Jack- look maybe it is… I mean it's not impossible or anything…maybe you should check, just in case

Ronnie- well ok, I'll get a test on my way back to the Vic

Jack- I will come with you

Ronnie- Jack you don't have to

Jack- I want to and besides what if your Dad crashed at the Vic for the night?

Ronnie- Okay…okay (she smiles at him) but Jack…what if I am pregnant?

Jack- I'm not going to run a mile if that's what you're thinking, I love you Ronnie and if you are pregnant…isn't that good news? I'm here for you Ronnie through whatever

Ronnie- I would kiss you right now if I hadn't just been sick

Jack- I don't mind

He pushes her hair back and puts his hands on her face and kisses her passionately

Jack- lets go

They get ready and get a pregnancy test and then walk to the Vic

Will Ronnie's Dad be there?

Is Ronnie actually pregnant?

What will Roxy think of Jack coming into the Vic with Ronnie?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ronnie walks into the Vic with Jack following closely behind her

Roxy is behind the bar

Roxy- what is HE doing here?

Ronnie- HE said he would walk me over, after last night, where I crashed at the club, no thanks to you

Roxy- sure you did, you probably stayed at his, you're so gullible Ronnie, you always have been, he's an idiot, I thought you would of seen that by now

Ronnie- He may be an idiot for what he's done but at least he's not like Dad

Roxy- what do you mean like Dad

Ronnie- oh forget it, don't worry

Roxy- no I want to know

Ronnie- no it's nothing

Roxy- no, tell me

Jack- leave it Roxy

Roxy- look Jack obviously knows something I don't, otherwise he wouldn't of gone mad like that last night

Ronnie- well what's it to you anyway

Roxy- I knew it

Ronnie- knew what?

Roxy- you are back with him aren't you?

Ronnie- for god sake Roxy no I'm not, but im not going to ignore him for the rest of my life am I?

Just at this point Ronnie's Dad walks in

Ronnie's Dad- Ronnie, I'm sorry about last night honey…

He starts to walk towards her, she backs away and Jack comes and stands in front of her.

Jack- morning

Ronnie's Dad- Oh, hello I didn't realise you were here

Jack- yes well I am

Jack realises Ronnie is still nervous, he takes her by the hand

Jack- well I think we'd better be going, see ya

Ronnie walks out, still hand in hand with Jack, as fast as she can

Jack- sorry I kind of blew it, taking you by the hand, but I could tell you didn't want to be there

Ronnie- it's ok, she's going to find out anyway, and can we go back to the flat? I need to take this test

Jack- yeah course

They go back to the flat and Ronnie takes the test, she comes out once she's done it

She begins to cry

Ronnie- it's…it's…positive

Jack- babe, don't cry, this is good news

Ronnie- I know, but I didn't think it was actually going to be positive and things are well…awkward at the moment…what with everything's happened at the moment and it's just… so complicated

She begins to cry again, Jack hugs her

Jack- Ronnie, I'm so sorry

A tear rolls down his cheek and Ronnie notices this

Ronnie- Jack, what's wrong?

Jack- I've mucked up your life and I'm really sorry you really don't deserve me

Ronnie- I may not deserve you at times, but I want you Jack, do you know how many times I've cried in the last couple of days and it's because I feel I can with you, I haven't cried for years, I was always so tough, but you…you can get through to a part of me I didn't even know was there

Jack- (he smiles) well if we are having a heart to heart here, I must admit you're the only person I've ever cried over

Ronnie- you cried over me?

Jack- yes, when you ended it, because I regretted what I had done big time and thought I had lost you for good (he looks embarrassed)

Ronnie- so you never cried over Selina or Penny?

Jack- no I was upset, but it never brought me to tears, with you it was different, I don't know why and I hardly ever cry, Ronnie I want you to have this baby and I want to be it's father, like a proper family

Ronnie- I'd like that too

She stands up, smiles seductively at him and takes him by the hand and leads him into the bedroom

Jack- well you put on a performance just then

Ronnie- shut up

Jack- Ronnie…

Ronnie- yes…

Jack- I was thinking maybe… would you like to move in?

Ronnie- well I don't know Jack what with Roxy and Aunt Peg and everyone

Jack- it's ok, I understand

Ronnie- you know what, who am I kidding? I don't care what they think anymore, I can do what I like and I'm having your baby so yes I will move in with you, I would like to very much

Jack- (he smiles) are you sure?

Ronnie- one hundred percent

She kisses him gently on the lips

Ronnie- you know what, I'm going to go and tell Roxy right now, everything

Jack- isn't that a lot for her to take in?

Ronnie- yes, but she'll get over it, and my Dad's probably still there knowing him, will you come with me?

Jack- Yeah of course

Ronnie dresses and makes her way over to the Vic with Jack, she storms in and finds Roxy working behind the bar

Roxy- Ron?

Ronnie- might as well tell you this now to get it over and done with I am back with Jack now

Roxy- Ronnie! You are so…

Ronnie- And I am moving in with him

Roxy- What?

Ronnie- And I am having his baby

Roxy stares dumbstruck at her

Roxy- you're what?

Ronnie- having his baby

Roxy looks at Jack questioningly

Jack- it's true

Roxy- I can't believe you Ronnie, after what he did

Ronnie- yes I no Roxy, but when you fall in love, you'll understand

By this time the whole pub had gone quiet

Jack smiles at Ronnie and goes over to kiss her

Jack- drinks on me everyone

Everyone cheers

Roxy- Ronnie are you sure you're making the right decision

Ronnie- Yes, I love him Rox, I don't know why I do but I do and I want to be with him and I know he would never dare do anything like that again

Roxy- only if you're sure, but Ronnie you're having his baby?

Ronnie- yes, I know I was a bit worried at first but it's fine I can cope

Jack comes over hearing the last part of the conversation

Jack- and I will be here for her every step of the way

Roxy- you better look after her Jack I mean it

Jack- I will do

Ronnie smiles, Roxy is glad to see her sister happy again

Roxy- but what was all that about Dad?

Ronnie looks at Jack, he takes her hand and squeezes it tightly

Ronnie- He abused me Rox

Roxy- whatt???

Will Roxy believe Ronnie?

What has Jack got in store for Ronnie?


End file.
